


Crayons

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Amethyst [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Her favourite Crayons are grey and dark red.





	Crayons

Maeve's favourite crayon is grey. Everyone thinks the crayon is silver, but it isn't.  
It's a shiny type of grey which the best shade of colour in her eyes. Something dark and dull made beautiful by shining; anything can be beautiful if you make it shine in some way.

Her next favourite is dark red. 

Red like the cheap wine her momma drinks in the evenings without the horrible smell or sour taste. And the lipstick stains on the rim of the glass she drinks from.


End file.
